


3AM Thoughts

by americasgoldenpsycho



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americasgoldenpsycho/pseuds/americasgoldenpsycho
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, soudabuki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	3AM Thoughts

If there was one thing someone shouldn’t be concerned with during a literal killing game, it would be dumb trivial things like romance. Hell, someone could go to sleep and the next day they’d wake up dead. If that wasn’t enough to get your heart racing and a pit forming in your stomach, then there’s no way someone holding your hand or not liking you back would cause the same reaction. However, for a certain raven-haired rocker, that was exactly what was happening. Ibuki Mioda always tried her best to keep the energy high and everyone smiling, but even she had her moments. She wasn’t able to keep her head up all the time, though she tried not to let anyone else see it. Things were already bad enough with their friends dropping like flies, her being sad wasn’t going to help anything!! These were all things more important than any stupid feelings she had, ones she was pretty much 100 percent sure weren’t even reciprocated anyway, so there was no reason to dwell on them!! Or at least that was something she hoped she could come to terms with. 

It was a few days after Peko’s execution. Everyone was still stunned and sad, as expected. Fuyuhiko was still recovering after the insane stunt he pulled and that (still kinda creepy) memorial thing Hiyoko created for Mahiru still loomed in the background while everyone was in the restaurant eating their breakfast. Ibuki was uncharacteristically quiet as everyone made idle chit-chat around her. It was alright though, it wasn’t like she was feeling particularly down or anything, just thinking. As she picked at her food and pondered, her eyes trailed up to focus on a particular pink-haired mechanic. Kazuichi was on the other side of the room, speaking with Akane about her eating habits. A sigh of quiet relief left the musician’s lips. She didn’t have anything against Sonia, not even in the slightest. In fact, she’d probably consider the blonde one of her closest friends at this point. However, even the toughest person would admit it was hard watching someone they had feelings for fall over themselves to impress someone that clearly wasn’t interested whatsoever. Not that anyone knew about this crush she’d been harboring. They were still stuck in a killing game, damn it!! This wasn’t important! So then why did her heart break a little every time Kazuichi attempted to woo Sonia only to be met with indifference? She shook her head clear of her thoughts as she finished her meal, just in time for a certain pink bunny to join the conversation. Monomi was greeted with the same annoyance that she typically was before she’d explained that she’d defeated another Monobeast and in turn, another island had opened up. The mood was still low, so there was some indecisiveness whether they should really go while Fuyuhiko was still recovering, or how sketchy Monomi’s position in this whole thing really was. However, they ended up agreeing to go explore the new island, mostly thanks to Chiaki encouraging everyone to go explore and instead of sitting around and doing nothing. With that, and the smallest amount of hope in their hearts, the group made their way to the third island. 

Ibuki was dead. That was what happened right? Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, had died and gone to heaven, right? Cause that was the only explanation for what she was seeing right now. She was silently stunned for just a moment before letting out a loud “YA-HOOOOOO!!!!” Right before her eyes was a certified, amazing, best-thing-she’d-ever-seen MUSIC VENUE!! Her yelling had attracted the attention of several of her friends, who’d immediately made their way over. 

“Is everything alright, Ibuki!?” Sonia was the first to approach the ravenette, who only nodded enthusiastically, pointing aggressively at the venue. 

“Ibuki found a music venue!! ...Ibuki found a music venue!!! This is the best day EVER!!!” Ibuki cheered, looking back and forth between her friends and the incredible building. Kazuichi, who was still panting some after rushing over so quickly let out a larger sigh as he crossed his arms. 

“Oh man, that’s it? I was- er- you made Miss Sonia rush over and worry for nothing!” The mechanic huffed, looking over to the princess as if she was going to reiterate his point. “Miss Sonia?” Evidently not as the blonde was simply grinning widely towards Ibuki.  
“That’s wonderful! I am certainly looking forward to hearing you play here, Ibuki!” She said as Akane let out an audible sigh from behind both of them. 

“Ok cool. No danger? C’mon then, let’s go find some more cool stuff!!” She exclaimed as the other two followed, clearly assuming Ibuki wanted to stay at the music venue for a little longer. After they left, Ibuki let out a long breath. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to Kazuichi prioritizing Sonia over pretty much anything and everything else, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t stung when he’d completely glossed over her excitement about the music video to worry over Sonia. Especially considering they were still supposed to be friends, right?? She sniffled then immediately shook herself out, determined not to let these dumb feelings overshadow her happiness about there being a music venue!! An entire music venue!! It was like it was made just for her!! With a slightly heavy heart, she went inside to explore the venue itself just a bit more. 

\--

After...an incredibly eventful rest of the day in which Fuyuhiko was revealed to be alright, albeit missing an eye, Ibuki returned to her cottage, absolutely exhausted from everything that's happened up to this point. Her eyes were drooping and her physical body was more than ready to slip into as peaceful of a sleep as she’d be able to manage. Unfortunately for the musician, her mind was running a mile a minute, as was normal, but tonight it seemed to be at a pace that wouldn’t allow her to drift off anytime soon. Thus Ibuki was stuck pacing around her room, itching to play something in an attempt to empty her thoughts, but knowing everyone else was likely asleep, or at least attempting to. She was loud and a bit oblivious at times, but even she had the sense not to play her music this late. “Grrrr!! Shut up!” She whisper-yelled to herself, pointing an accusatory finger towards the culprit: her own head. Her thoughts normally didn’t bug her so much, so she had no clue what the issue was today! However, she froze when her mind took her back to a certain event from earlier. Huh. Suppose that was having a bit of a bigger effect on her than she would’ve liked. Groaning to herself, she finally decided she had enough of her room. She needed fresh air. Quietly opening her door, she confirmed that the lights in pretty much everyone’s cottages were off. Trying her best not to make a sound, she escaped to the only place she could think of.

The music venue was quiet. Not too different from earlier, but it was still an eerie silence considering how loud and lively they typically are. Making her way over the stage, she allowed herself to daydream about what it’d be like to play here. Perhaps for the others?? It wasn’t much, but it was definitely something she could do to help lift everyone’s spirits. Considering everything that’s been happening, Ibuki thought that would be the most important thing at the moment. Once she reached the stage, she turned around and lifted herself up, so she was sitting on the edge, allowing her legs to dangle lazily over the side. Alright, she got away from her cottage. Now what? She rubbed her temples as if that would keep her racing thoughts at bay. Unfortunately, not such luck. She sat in silence for who knows how long, eventually allowing herself to lay back down on the stage and stare absentmindedly towards the ceiling. 

Ibuki wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she stubbornly refused to leave until her mind had calmed down. Obviously, this hadn’t happened yet by the time she heard the loud creak of the main door to the music venue opening. Instantly sitting up and fearing for her life (she still was in a killing school trip after all) Ibuki scooted back with her eyes wide. “Who’s there!?” She demanded before seeing the unmistakable head of pink hair poke out from behind the heavy doors. 

“Just me!! I swear!!” Kazuichi almost immediately held up his hands in surrender before fully entering the music venue. Not sensing any sort of danger anymore, Ibuki felt herself relax a bit. However, she tensed back up once more remembering that the reason for her sleep troubles stood right in front of her, though completely oblivious about it. She let out a gentle sigh before pulling one of her knees up to reach her chest and resting her chin on it. “Thought I saw you leave your cottage…’spose I guessed right where you’d end up…” Kazuichi continued despite Ibuki’s uncharacteristic silence. Eventually he ended up at the stage as well, lifting himself up to sit beside her. Seeming to finally catch on to her mood, glanced over to look at her with furrowed brows. “Hey, uh, why’re you awake right now? I mean, I guess I get it but it’s almost three in the damn morning!” Hearing what time it actually was, Ibuki’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Had she really been sitting in the music venue and moping for that long?? Instead of answering, she pulled her second leg up to her chin and continued staring into the nothingness of the music venue. 'Ugh, what is wrong with me?' She internally scolded herself, but couldn’t bring herself to open her mouth. “Ibuki? Hey, you can talk to me y’know!?” The concern in his voice was apparent as he craned his head to get her to look at him. 

“It’s stupid. Ibuki’s just overthinking… Don’t worry about it.” Ibuki finally turned to him, cracking a smile in an attempt to get him to drop it. However, this failed as his expression changed to one that clearly said ‘I don’t believe you.’

“That’s BS. I specialize in stupidity, and even I know that something that makes Ibuki Mioda this quiet isn’t nothing. So c’mon. Out with it!” He retorted, flashing his signature shark-toothed grin that always managed to make Ibuki feel at ease. She let out an involuntary chuckle and self consciously tugged at her hair. 

“Like Ibuki said: overthinking. How messed up everything is. Worrying about small stupid things when everyone’s dying. How you like Sonia when it’s obvious she’s into Gundham-” The second the words left her mouth, she wanted to stuff them back in and never speak again. Damnit!! Subtly was never the rocker’s strong suit and it really showed. She watched Kazuichi let out a sharp breath, leaning back on both hands. Ibuki was ready to run off, praying he’d forget everything and remember it as some weird dream when she heard his soft voice finally begin speaking. 

“Y’know...at this point, I’m not even sure. Yeah, she’s a hot blonde princess, someone my pop would’ve seen as acceptable to bring home or whatever. I dunno…” He ended up trailing off with a faraway look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry…” Ibuki wasn’t quite sure what she was apologizing for, probably opening her big mouth. Kazuichi shook it off with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“Don’t be. It’s whatever. I’ll get over it.” He shrugged, looking back at Ibuki. The two locked eyes for just a moment too long before the mechanic cleared his throat. “Anyway, in the meantime, we should probably get you some sleep. C’mon, let’s go.” Kazuichi hopped off the stage, holding his hand out to her with a grin. “Gotta be well rested if you wanna make use of this place and perform for us sometime.” Ibuki let out a yawn, the exhaustion she was feeling from the day finally hitting her. She simply let out a little ‘mhm’ before taking his hand and allowing him to guide her out of the venue. “Oh hey! If you ever wanted to add some sweet modifications to your guitar I could totally do that!! Maybe if-” Kazuichi rambled on about cool things he could do to her instrument while Ibuki listened with a content smile. She could tell it was an attempt to keep her awake until they got back to their respective cottages. Thankfully, it was working, though she still needed the support of an arm around her waist to make sure she didn’t wander off or anything. As she took in the brisk incredibly early morning air, she practically felt the atmosphere between them changing, and wondered if he could too. Whatever happened next, they could face it and get off this island. She was sure of it.


End file.
